Lostaways
by Rain-Ix
Summary: Yet another LOST OC story, but we have a long hiatus in front of us and we all need out LOST fix. Submissions welcome! Repeat submissions are allowed.
1. Submissions Open

Lostaways

Hi everyone! I'm kind of jumping on the OC trend here, but it seems like too much fun to ignore, and we have a long hiatus in front of us. Hopefully this will be something fun to keep us entertained.

I can't promise how quickly I'll update in the next week and a half, as I have finals, but I'll do my best. After that it will be summer though, so you can expect speedy updates!

I haven't decided when exactly I'll close submissions, but I think I'll leave them open forever and just incorporate in characters that I like.

Well, here goes:

Name/Nickname:

Age:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Past/Flashbacks:

Sexual Orientation:

Relationship History:

Current Relationships/Friendships:

Team (Lostie, Freighter, Ben, Locke... you name it):

Miscellaneous:

Thanks!!

-Rain


	2. Characters

**Lostaways**

Hey guys! Submissions are still open, but I want to get the story underway. Hopefully the first chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow... sorry, I've been trying to study for my chem final.

Anyways, I really like all of the characters, so I'm going to include them all in the story. However, I don't want to overcrowd, so only some will be main characters. However, don't think that the minor characters will be ignored or under utilized.

Main Characters:

Ryan Cole

Allison "Allie" Swan

Logan "Hot Shot" Lawson

Rosalie Widmore

Madaline "Maddie" Magraw

Jason Wickmund

Isis Flynn

Minor Characters:

Emma Holten

Ariana "Ari" Black

Stephanie Evans

I love all of these characters, and it was a hard call! But don't worry, I'll definitely use all of them.


	3. Rosalie Widmore

**An Archeologist in the Airport: Rosalie Widmore**

Sorry for the delay guys, I didn't realize just how badly I sucked at chem! Especially quantitative chemistry... because that involves math, which I also suck at. Oh well, here it is. I hope it's worth the wait!!

Rosalie Widmore was rarely an impatient girl, but by God, she needed a coffee and she needed it before she boarded her airplane; the one that was boarding in all of ten minutes. She tapped her foot impatiently as a tall blonde in an abnormally short skirt debated between skim and soy milk, weighing the calories and fats in her head.

"Come on Shannon," Grunted the brunette standing with her, presumably her boyfriend, "We're going to miss our flight.

The blonde, Shannon, shot him a withering glare. and turned back to the barista. Finally deciding on a "sugar-free vanilla latte with skim milk and no whipped cream, de-caff please," Shannon departed. Rosalie, savoring the smell of sweet caffeine, stepped forward.

"Hey, I just need a hot, steaming cup of caffeine," Rosalie said tiredly, her lilting English accent drooping slightly.

_"Rosie," Penny began, her voice chiding, "You're going to ruin your teeth with all of that coffee. I know you're stressed, but really love..." she trailed off._

_Rosalie looked desolately up at her older sister. Penny, the taller of the two, had blonde hair, and dark eyes that crinkled up at the corners. Rosalie had long, braided hair the color of the black coffee she was sipping at. Her deep green eyes were shining. _

_"Pen, I know you're trying to help... but why don't you find someone less miserable to bless with your company. All I'm going to do is wallow..." sniffled the younger Widmore, staring at the coffee._

_"Rose, love, I'm not leaving you alone. Not in this state." Penny sighed, looking at her sister sadly. _

The terminal was a melting pot of people, and in Rosalie's tired eyes and mixed up mind, they all began to blend together. The tall blonde from the coffee stand and her boyfriend were arguing again, voices the same tone as a slightly drunk man in a black suit who was quietly cursing to himself. The Arab in the corner and a bald man in a wheel chair had the same contemplative expressions on their faces. But it didn't matter, in the end, she would only know them for a fleeting moment. They would exit her life as quietly as they had entered it and she wouldn't think twice about it.

"Uhm, Dude?" asked a very large man, approaching her sheepishly, "Are you Rosalie Widmore?"

"I am she." she said softly.

"I uh, saw you on the news. That's pretty cool, I mean, that I'm flying on the same flight as a famous archeologist." he smiled, and Rosalie warmed to him.

"And it's pretty cool to be flying on the same flight as a lottery winner, Mr. Reyes." she returned, winking slightly.

She could've sworn she heard him mutter something under his breath, something like 'even if it's a cursed one?'.

_Australia hadn't helped as much as she had thought it would. Although it was far away from London and her family, and Egypt and her work, it couldn't take her away from her own mind. That was what had always been her undoing, she thought too much._

_She missed him. It was as simple as that. _

_"Logan..." she murmured to herself, "Logan..."_

_But no matter how many times the brunette with the striking eyes said his name, he wouldn't return. Nothing she did would make him return._

_It was time to leave Australia. _

Rosalie filled into the line entering the plain, barely paying attention to those around her. It didn't matter, after all. It was all temporary: Hugo Reyes, Logan, and even herself.


End file.
